Diary Of A Wimpy Kid:The Patty and Greg school days
by Justanothergirlstartedoutasany
Summary: Greg and Patty are back with the whole family and friends! Lots of things to get in there way. Like for one, Holly Hills. The sweet and nice girl whom is also Patty's best friend, some one Greg has had a school boy crush on since day one. And what about the rest of the family? You'll just have to read to find out. A little Oc on Greg's part since he's seventeen in this one. R
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, if any. ;) I own none of the characters. Just Gracie and the parents.**

**The rest of the Characters belong to Jeff Kinnley, and his brillient mind, and the movie directors and producers of wimpy kid movies. Love you all. 3**

It had been a couple of years since the first Christmas that Patty had come over to the Heffleys house hold, while her parents drove away in the sunset.

She had been so tired of their bull and lies.

She was also tired of how many times they dropped her off at the Heffley house when they had to leave for months, or sometimes only a short few day or weeks.

Not that she didn't like spending time with the Heffley's, it was just embarrassing was all. One time a year ago her mother had dropped her off at the door step, and Patty knocked.

Mrs. Heffley opened the door, surprised to see her standing in her pajamas.

Then when Patty figured out later that her mother never called to tell them, she felt even more ashamed already, saying how sorry she was for intruding in on them like this.

But of course all of them were nice to her, . . .Well except Rodrick, but what do you expect from him?

By now Mrs. Heffley knew everything about what Patty was allergic to, and what her favorite meal was.

The Heffley family knew more about her then her real parents.

Now she was standing by the door, not wanting to knock again, she hated the hopeless feeling sinking in.

She knew she was a bother to the Heffleys.

She hated being a problem to people.

But the Heffley's were practically like family now. So maybe it didn't matter.

"Who am I kidding, of course it matters!" She stated, rubbing her brows.

She was now sixteen, she should be able to choose to stay home.

But of course her parents didn't want her to trash the house.

She was about to knock when Greg opened the door. "Heffley?"

Greg smiled, "Well, no duh, Patty Ferrell."

She grinned, feeling happy to see him, which was once not clear to her then, was now very clear to her why, "It's been a while." she said, putting one of her long strands of hair back behind her ear.

He shook his head, grinning down at the ground, looking happy himself, and nervous "Only a couple of months. Why would you care anyways?"

She did the same as him, "Gone for only a couple of months? It's been practically a year. I thought Greg Heffley, awesome writer explore, would know that."

He laughed, patting her shoulder "Patty, I only took a little while longer because of my aunt."

"Well, Heffley, that was when your dad was gone with you. You must have stayed longer because you liked it?" She said, looking curiously over at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did, New York is always really just so interesting." He replied, reminiscing.

"Yeah? Well you missed a lot." She looked down at the ring on her pinky, "I mean a lot has changed also."

He smiled the nerdy smiled he always did, "Like what?"

She scoffed, feeling sorta frustrated at him, "What do you think, Heffley?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Patty, this is kind of secret that most people know, but don't usually have to say!"

"What?" She sputtered, glaring at him.

"It's called telling someone what you're thinking, because they can't read your mind." He smiled stiffly.

Patty rolled her eyes, "It's not that important anyways, I guess I'll just go!"

"Where?" he asked curiously, "Aren't you staying at our house?"

Patty felt herself become red in the face, "I am old enough to make up my mind, Heffley." Patty growled, looking heatedly back at him in anger.

"Wait, Patty, don't go." Susan said, coming up behind Greg, and racing out to her. "Why are you leaving?"

Patty looked over at her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Heffley, I just think that I am old enough to be on my own." Patty tried smiling sweetly at her.

Susan just smiled and rubbed Patty's shoulders, "Well, as a second kind of mother figure, I say you have to stay, since I am in charge of you, . . . both." She gave Greg a look.

Greg just shrugged, big eyed, wondering what he said, "What?"

"You know what! You two need to be nicer to each other." Susan said, eyeing them back and forth.

"Now!"

Patty rubbed her brow, "I know he's your son, Mrs. Heffley, but he drives me up a wall sometimes."

Greg, half offended and half confused at why it was all his fault Patty had an anger problem, just walked a little closer towards them, "Well, how do you think I feel?" he asked, defending himself, "Patty Ferrell drives me up a wall also. You know how to push my . . .my-" Greg was trying to think of the word.

"Buttons?" Patty offered slowly,

"YES!" He said, flinging his hands in the air, "I mean you can be so cute sometimes, and then you are so beautiful also, but you can drive me so crazy with your nonsense!"

He paused, and chuckled nervously, realizing what he had said. "I need some water." Then he exited in the Heffley house hold.

Patty stood there, angry. "He-he thinks he can just call me pretty, than insult me! Mrs. Heffley."

She looked back at the mother who was just chuckling, "You and Greg should be in a sitcom, I swear, even when your mad at each other-" She saw Patty's look. "And obviously this is not funny, none whatsoever, but I am still adult, and mom, what I say goes!"

Frank looked at her from out the door.

"Oh, and Frank too." she said sternly, then looked back at him and mouthed, "Sorry!"

Patty nodded, agreeing with her. "I know Mrs. Heffley, I just really hate your son."

"Hey now, I don't believe you hate him, Patty. I just think you two are just really clueless about each other."

"Well, we are friends, but sometimes I just want to punch him." Patty stated, punching her fist in her hand for an example.

"Hey Patty, I forgot to tell you, I got a new video game today, wanna play?" Greg asked, hurrying out to her, excited like.

Patty got excited than also, but trying to act like she was still mad at him, "Heffley, If there's one thing I know we agree on its the video game choice."

He smiled at her, nervously, "And you know I don't hate you, right?"

Patty smiled back, "I know, I don't hate you either."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry for being a jerk." he said, backing away.

Patty looked down, flushed, hands crossed. "Me too, I know I should be nicer to you, I'm sorry also."

He smiled, "Cool."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cool, you nerd." she said, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ow, and you know you like nerd!" Greg teased walking in with her to the house.

"Yeah, okay, says the nerd" She teased back.

He went towards her, "I'll get you for that, Patty Ferrell!" he laughed, grabbing her waist and tickling her. She went forward, trying to get away.

"No!" she giggled, trying to push him away, "Stop! ahahaha! You know- hehahaha! I-I'm, ah, ticklish!"

She pulled her hands towards his shoulders, trying to push him off, laughing insanely by his hand tickling her tummy. "Wahahaha, s-stop, hahahahaha!"

Then suddenly he stopped short.

He had backed her up to a wall, and was very close to her.

She could feel his breathing.

She looked up at him.

He looked like he was trying to smile at her.

She still had her arms to his shoulders.

He moved his hands lightly towards her back, moving her closer to himself.

She felt light, but breathed heavily. Her heartbeat was racing.

Her head felt full, but light at the same time.

He moved his head closer to hers, "I missed you." he whispered, closing his eyes as he tilted his forehead onto hers.

Then he moved away from her, his hands letting go of her waist.

His face seemed strange, and happy, but confused, "Uh. Lets go play . . ."

Patty breathed out heavily, hand in her hair, other hand on her heart. "Yeah, le-lets go, Heffley. . ."

Susan had seen it all, and smiled. It was a little like how she and Frank were back in the day.

All smitten, and silly crazy in love.

"What happened," she asked him, curiously.

Frank just stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Frank, I miss the romantic gestures, the young love feeling."

He smiled, going over to hold his wife, "I know, you miss being young, but we aren't that old." he said kissing her head, "I will always love you.

Susan smiled warmly, "I love you always too."

then she let go of him, "But I wanna be young!" she whined.

"I know sweetie, . . . I know." He said, moving away slowly from his wife.

"Frank?" Susan shot at him.

He did a little, oh man!, gesture.

"Hm?" he asked, feeling disappointed that she caught him.

"I know you want to play with your toys-."

"Hey, they aren't toys! They're figurines!" he said defensively.

"Frank, there toys! Know come help me find out how we can feel young again!"

"But-" Frank whimpered, pointing at the basement, "I was just going to-"

Susan sighed, "Fine, after your done with those toys?!"

"Yay!" Frank smiled, running down to his civil war toys. "And they are figurines!"

Susan just rolled her eyes, "Okay, Frank." Then she smiled.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you like this second story of Patty and Greg as much as I did writing it. Love, **~Just another girl~**.


	2. Chapter 2

Patty came down stairs one morning towards the kitchen, she had her hair down, she always straightened it in the morning, her white blouse and perfectly blue jeans matched her looks perfectly. She had gotten Rodricks room ever since he went to college , she threw out most of the stuff he had left, and put in her own little necessary things in there. Like her pink ruffled pillow, and pink bed spread. A yellow lamp sat on her little table beside her bed. Then some of her books, movies, paint supplies, and stuff animals and i-pod were on all different sides of the small room. Also, of course, a picture frame sat next to her lamp of her boyfriend, Matt.

Anyways, everyone was down stairs except Greg, and Manny.

Susan smiled at her, "Hey, Patty, look who came."

Gracie smiled over at the table at Patty, and sat next to a tired looking Rodrick, "Hey you! How are you doing?" she squealed, running over to her little sister.

Patty smiled, walking over to her and hugging her, "Hey, Gracie! I'm good. Just got here yesterday! It's so good to see you! How's it going at school?"

Gracie looked happy, "It's great! Other than missing you guys and Rodrick, it's been great!"

Gracie just kept telling Patty about all the awesome things going on in her life.

Patty just smiled, thinking the most exciting thing happened to her this year was her boyfriend.

"That sounds really great!" Patty smiled, feeling a little jealous that her sister knew she wanted to become a writer and teacher.

Rodrick just moaned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Rodrick, honey, what's wrong?" Susan asked, and they all looked over at him.

He hit himself inwardly for making a noise of pain, "Just a little head ach.

My teachers are making me study harder than I've ever probably had too, and then I have concert gigs, mainly at night, obviously. Than work is dragging me also, and it's hard to do all those things so closely together. And then I come home, and everything. I'm just really tired, sorry."

Susan rubbed the side of his shoulder, "You go in and take a nap on dad and I's bed." She smiled, "You don't have to try to stay awake for us."

"I know," Rodrick said, looking over at Gracie.

Gracie smiled at him. "Why don't you lay on the couch and I'll join you." she said, going over to him, and rubbing his back.

He smiled tiredly at her, "That sounds great." Gracie leaned down and kissed his head, he closed his eyes and laid his head back on her shoulder, groaning as she rubbed his shoulders. "That feels nice, thanks."

She smiled back, kissing his cheek, "You're welcome."

Once they left Patty heard Greg walking, running, down the stairs quickly "I'm late!" he said, Rodrick smiled evilly at him.

Greg's hair was messy, and his dark tee-shirt and the ripped jeans that he was wearing, looked a lot like hand me downs from Rodrick.

"Rodrick!" Gracie said, slapping his arm. "Don't be so mean!"

Rodrick just laughed, and headed towards the living room, pulling Gracie with him, "Greg, it's only 6:15." Gracie smiled sympathetically at him.

Greg looked over at her, than Rodrick, "Why when he comes home am I the first one he tortures?"

Patty laughed, "Because he's your brother."

Greg looked over at her, "So you'd let your sister do that to you?"

Patty casually reached over for her plate of toast and over easy eggs she had made for herself, "No, because I would be the one to do that, not her."

"How would you know?" Greg asked, sitting down by his father.

"Because, Heffley, I just do." Patty spat, sitting down next to Susan, and took a small bite of toast, and a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, but if I did that. . .?"

"Then I'd beat you up once more." She smiled, stabbing her fork into her food.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Funny."

"I thought so." She said, reaching over for some of the newspaper laying on the table near her.

Greg looked over at Rodrick and Gracie, "I don't understand one thing?"

"What's that Greg?" Susan smiled, handing him his cartoons

He smiled, thanking her, and starting to eating some of his pancakes and bacon, "Why would any girl want to date Rodrick?" he asked in a mouth full, "I mean he's smelly, mean, and cranky. . .?

"So pretty much you?" Patty replied, sitting back smiling at him.

He smiled back, swallowing his food, "Would you like some oj with your eggs?" he asked, holding up the orange juice.

Patty looked curiously over at him, "Sure, thanks . . ."

Greg brought it over to her cup, and poured, but nothing came out, "Oops, I guess I must have drunk the rest, sorry. . ." He said sitting back down, smirking.

Patty glared over at him, then went back to eating her eggs. "Jerk. . ."

Later Susan drove them to school.

Patty and Greg got out quickly.

Both cringing when she told them how much she loved them both.

Patty smiled back anyways and waved, Greg grabbed her arm and dragged her away quickly.

"Whew, now I know how it feels to actually be embarrassed by a parent figure besides my own!"

Greg chuckled, and pat her back, "Yeah, I know, it's awfully scary! Huh?"

Rowley came up behind them, "Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Okay, I guess." Greg said, smiling at Rowley, "Have you missed me?"

Rowley smiled widely, "Of course I missed you, Greg! You're my best friend!" He went over and gave Greg a big hug, "You missed me too?!"

Greg patted Rowley's back, "Yeah, buddy, I did. . ."

Patty laughed, "Rowley, you are so funny. Greg didn't miss any of us. He was having too much fun in New York."

Greg looked back at her, "Patty, that's not true!"

Patty came and put an arm over Rowley's shoulder, "The only one he's probably missed is-"

"Patty!" Came a girl's voice.

Greg smiled at Holly Hills, his lovey dovey eyes showing.

Patty smiled over at the girl, "Hey, Holly! How was your summer?" Patty asked Her, who was bouncy and bubbly, "It was okay! How was yours?"

Patty looked down, blushing, "You know how it was!"

Holly gave her a silly grin, "Of course, you and Matt, right?"

Greg came out of his trance, and looked over at Patty, "Who's Matt?"

Greg asked weakly, feeling funny.

Patty turned even more red, "Um,. . .he's, . . .my boyfriend."

Greg looked shocked, "Y-your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

Patty smiled , "Yeah, so what? It's not normal for some boy to like me, or something?"

Greg held his hands up, "No, that's not it, I just. . .I don't know, I -I?" Greg felt weird, "I think I need some water." He said, walking into the school halls.

"What are you dehydrated or something?" Patty asked, concern pulling at her.

Greg chuckled, hand in his hair, "No, I think I'm just not feeling so good for some reason. . .? Maybe it was the pancakes." He said, shrugging out of her arms that were wrapped around his shoulder, trying to help him. "I mean why would I feel this funny over you?" he said bluntly, mostly to himself.

"Over me?" Patty asked, searching his eyes.

He paused, staring back at her, heart beating fast, he fumbled back a bit, "I-I think I just need to go to the nurse,"

Patty grabbed his arm, and put it around her shoulder, "I'll help you."

Greg shrugged out of her arms once more. "Patty, I'm fine. I think I'll be okay."

She stared at him. He didn't seems to be hurt, or even suffering from pain.

But still, something must have been there.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a firm voice with her serious blue eyes.

He nodded his head, smiling "Defiantly sure, stop worrying, I'm fine."

Patty looked relieved, then looked around at the people staring at her and Greg.

Holly came over towards him, "Are you really okay, Greg?" she asked, putting her hand up to his forehead.

He smiled nicely, "Um, yeah! I am, thanks. . ." a little red hue showed up on his cheeks.

She smiled back,. "Good!"

Patty stood there and watched them, feeling a little jealous.

She shook it off, "I'm with Matt now. He's great!"

Suddenly a guy with sandy blond hair, and brown eyes came up to Patty, "Hey, it's my girl!"

Patty turned and smiled at him, "Hey, it's my boo!"

Greg looked sick again watching them, "Really? Boo? Really?"

Patty glared at him, "Shut it, Heffley!"

Matt was taken back by her anger, "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"No where Matty watty!" She cooed at him, hand on his chest.

"Where did that come from? You mean you don't know the dark side of Patty Farrell?" Greg asked coming in between them. Looking them back and forth

"The evil, mean, sometimes funny, Patty Farrell?"

Patty rolled her eyes.

"Poor soul!" Greg said looking back at her.

Matt just stared uncomfortably at him, "This must be the famous Greg you've talked about before, huh?"

She nodded her head at Matt.

Greg looked surprised, "You told him about me?"

Patty rolled her eyes, "Don't be so flattered." she smiled, trying to push him away "Who knows what I told him."

Greg glared at her, "Yeah right, like-"

Patty gave him a look.

He gave one back, "What?"

"Leave,. . .NOW!" Patty hollered, anger oozing out of her.

Matt came up behind them, "Greg, you seem like a really nice guy and all, but could you just back away, you know, since Patty is my girlfriend and all, it just makes me a little uncomfortable you being so close to her and all."

Greg smiled teasingly, "Oh, of course, since I'm a nice guy, . . .and all."

"Thanks man!" Matt said, grinning, "That's really great of you, and all!" patting Greg's arm, they started to walk away.

Once they were gone Greg sighed and turned back to Rowley.

"You okay, Greg?" Rowley asked, his plump face showing concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Greg said, trying to look okay.

He wasn't though, not even when the bell rang and they had to get to first period.

It was honestly just a good day until Matt and Patty got all lovey dovey.

"Why do I care so much?!" He asked himself, walking beside Rowley.

Rowley looked over at him, "Whatcha talking about, Greg?"

"Nothing, . . ." He said.

He stopped Rowley, "What does it mean when you feel like your stomachs just been hit a bunch of times over a girl?"

Rowley shrugged, "Did they punch you or something?"

Greg paused and looked over at him, "Feels like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated yet. But it's just cause I started to write another story, and forgot to update on the newest one. Hope I don't disappoint. But if I do, sorry, wrote it the way I wanted, lol. ;)**

Greg swung on the porch swing slowly, watching Patty and Matt talking in serious looking faces.

"I'm not interested in that." he said to himself, shaking his head in annoyance as he went back to studying his homework. He was always good at studying outside.

"Hey Greggy, what you doin'?" Rodrick asked, sitting down beside him.

Greg didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on you can't be that mad can you?" He laughed, punching Gregs arm.

"What do you need Rodrick?" Greg asked, sighing, and looking over at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about giving you some advice." He said, feet criss crossed on the seat.

"And what would that be?"

Rodrick chuckled, "Well, little brother, just don't be an idiot is all. You know, not see something before it's to late, or act on it before it is." He said, looking down at his feet as if remembering, "May come back and bite you in the butt. And you might even lose it."

"Rodrick, . . .What's wrong with you?" Greg asked, a bit of worry bubbling up to the surface.

Rodrick got up quickly, "Nothing, butt brain! So just buzz off."

Greg watched as is brother stormed inside.

"What is his problem?"

Than Gracie came out with a suit case and it looked like she had been crying.

"Wait, where are you going?" Greg heard Patty say, as Gracie went down the stairs, "B-back to School."

Patty grabbed her arm, "Why are you crying, Gracie?"

Gracie just looked back at the house, than back at Patty, "No reason. I-I've just got to go! I can't stay!"

Than with that, and Greg's mom trying to come out and talk to her, Gracie was gone.

"What was that all about?" Greg asked Patty, who was sitting on the stairs, "I have no idea Heffley? Absolutely no idea?"

"Did Rodrick and Gracie get into a fight or something?" He asked, and Patty stood up abruptly, and turned to him, "Why, is it any of our business?"

Greg looked down at her, "Patty?-" She had tears flowing down her cheeks. Her face in a shocked looking sort of pain.

A pain of something he had seen on her before, a pain he knew he could never fully understand.

"Where's Matt?" He asked. Coming towards her and hugging her.

Patty was surprised. "Um- He left a few minutes after Gracie came out."

"Oh." was all Greg could think of to say, and he held her close, "I'm sorry Patty, but Gracie didn't leave you. She left from Rodrick."

Patty moved a little ways back to look at him, and sighed, "I know Heffley, but you and I both know how my insecurities are. The are pretty big." she says, as she goes back into his embrace and closes her eyes. "You know, your family and you have helped me a lot though."

Greg smiles, "Really?"

He feels her smile back, "Really."

"I'm glad we could help, Patty. . ." He paused, laying his head on hers.

"I bet you are, Heffley!" She mumbled, breathing him in.

They both realized they were enjoying this way to much, and pulled apart.

Clearing her throat, Patty glanced a peek up at Greg, "Um, I'm going to go inside, and check on

Rodrick."

It was weird, but the norm now, but ever since a few years ago, Rodrick and Patty had become really close, just like brother and sister.

Greg smiled, wishing he was like that with his brother.

But Patty, probably without realizing it, had that way with people. Even him. "Okay. Um, see you soon."

Once she was gone, Greg looked over at his mom, she had her hand over her forehead like she was sad, and tired.

Turning back she saw Greg, and smiled weakly, "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Greg tried to smile back, "Um, okay, I guess?"

She came over towards him, "That's good. Let's go inside."

"Mom?" He said, and she looked at him waiting, "What just happened?"

Susan sighed, and didn't reply back for a long while, "Nothing, just that Gracie and Rodrick just broke up." She said, rubbing her temple.

"And Rodrick had just proposed to her."

"What?! That's not nothing, that's asking her to marry him!" Greg said in shock.

"Shhh!" Susan said, putting her finger to her lips, "Rodrick may here you, be considerate of your brother!"

Than suddenly Rodrick came out, running towards them, than passing them, running to his car.

A look of panic was on his face.

"Rodrick! Where are you going?!" Susan yelled, as he sped off.

"He's going to Gracie." Patty panted, coming behind them.

"What?" Susan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's going after her. He and I had a talk about a few thing that makes Gracie run away with fear." she said, leaning on the side of the porch.

"Like what? What is Gracie ever been afraid of? She's the most fearless person I know." Greg said.

Patty looked over at him, "When it comes to things like mountain climbing, school, moving, and everything else, she is. But when it comes to commitment, she get's scared, cause she remembers how committed my mother and father were to us, and their lovely little partner ship."

she sits down on the porch swing next to Greg's home work assignment, "I'd say anyone would be scared and run away if they didn't want to become that."

Greg chuckled, and sat beside her, grabbing his homework from out of his hands "Are you serious? Rodrick is nowhere near rich. Actually he's broke poor."

She scoffed, "Doesn't mean he'll always be that way. He is actually getting better at what he does."

"Drums? Greg snorts, "Even if he did, Rodrick isn't like that."

Patty flicked Greg on the arm, "Doesn't mean he won't be someday. And I highly doubt my sister wants to be like my mom."

"But she won't be!" Susan stated, coming and sitting down in the middle. "And my son will not be like your father, no offense to your family." she said, rubbing Patty on the arm all mother like.

Patty grins, and rubs her neck like she too is tired."Yeah, I know, doesn't mean she knows that."

"Well, what should we do now?" Greg asks her.

Patty smiles, "Wait, while Rodrick gets her back."

Greg smirked, and laid his head back, "I really could use a nap."

Patty threw him a look, "Oh no you don't, get back to your homework, we are studying!"

Greg peeked over at her, "So a study date huh?" He said, teasing her.

"W-what?! No!" She replied, blushing, "more like a study party, you could really use a little help on your paper, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I could."

"Great, than I'll invite Matty, and Rowley over to join us." she said, getting out her cell phone.

"Well, I'm going in to worry and fret over Rodrick." Susan sighed, smiling as she got up, "Besides you kids are just to wild for me!"

They tried to give Susan a few fake laughs and then she left to go inside.

Greg looked at Patty.

"What?!" She stated defensively, putting down her cell.

"Nothing, nothing." Greg said looking away, "It's just you never really told me about Matt."

"Wow, what you are you, my parent or something?" She asked, than looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it would be weird for you. . ."

"Why would you think that? It's like you said, I'm not your parent. And I'm most certainly not your boy friend or anything like that." he stated, feeling the urge to look at her, but kept it back.

She nodded. "Yeah, ew, never." She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Um, so do you just want to do the studying alone, or should I still call Rowley?" She asked, scratching her knee.

He looked over at her, her face so close like. "Um, yeah, you can invite Matt if you want to too. He seems like a really cool guy. I think we would hit it off, him and I!" Greg said, trying to smile.

Patty rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! You would annoy him half to death and he would be too nice to tell you."

"Unlike you, that is." Greg pushed her slightly with his hand, and tickled her stomach.

"Jerk!" She said, coming over and grabbing him like she always use to a few years back.

But as she was playful attacking him, it was a little different. His hands were bigger than hers now. And he was a bit taller. And more strong than he use to be. He pulled her down onto his lap, and held her by the waist, tickling her slightly when he got a chance.

"Ahhahahaha! STOP!" She said, her head close to his, hitting him on the chest, and holding his neck with the other hand.

They did stop after a few minutes of laughing, but that was just to pause and look at each other.

Greg was the first to mumble, "I hate seeing you with him." Their faces were so close that thinking clearly was not an option.

But Patty pulled back first, and got up off his lap. "Um, I'll go call baby hippo, we can set it up in the living room." She muttered, learning Rodrick's nick name for Rowley, not looking at Greg.

He shook his head of confusion, and smiled weakly, "Sounds good, and R-Rowley is not a hippo, Patty." He said, saying he name softly.

"R-right, sounds g-good. . ." she blushed, opening the screen door, and heading inside.

Greg let out a breath that he had held back. "What in the world did I just say?!"

**Patty's Pov.**

Patty was walking inside, listening to the ringing on her phone, and looked up, "Why the heck did Heffley just say that?!"

Not that it upset her, it actually made her feel happier than she should have.

"And what the heck am I doing?"

Pausing she heard someone on the other line pick up. "Holly? It'd Patty, would you like to come over for a double date? You with Greg, and Matty and I with each other?" Patty felt her head spin, what was she saying?! She didn't want Greg to drool all over Holly all night.

"That sounds great!" Holly said cheerfully, "Even though I'm not really into Greg. . ."

Patty felt a little sting of anger, "Why?"

"Oh, well, because I sort of. . .sort of like his friend."

I felt like laughing! "You like Rowley?!" A feeling of joy spread over me, and then I felt a little bad for Greg. "Well, okay, maybe you shouldn't come over."

"No! PLEASE PATTY! Let me! Maybe he'll be there!" She said, and Patty could see her doing a girly grin on her face.

She sighed, "Okay, I had already called Rowley any ways. But I think you should consider Greg too."

Patty wanted to choke herself. Every word that had come out of her mouth tasted bitter.

"I will, don't worry, Greg seems really, um, . . .sweet. . .?" she said, sympathetically.

I hated that. I knew a few girls who had said they like Greg, but never gave him a shot because they thought he was to good for them. "Please! Heffley is not good enough for them!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"What?" Holly asks.

"Nothing." Patty said, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon, love you!" my best friend said.

"Love you too." I sighed, feeling extremely bad all of a sudden as I hung up.

Poor Greg.

'Wait, why should I feel bad for him? He said he didn't like me with Matt! Meaning he thinks

we are a joke.' Patty thinks to herself, knowing none of what she was thinking was true. But not wanting to admit what she felt might be the truth.

She heard him come in, they looked at each other, "Um, Rowley and Holly are coming. Matt couldn't make it." She lied, still staring at him.

He looked away and gave a soft smile, "Oh, alright."

Than they both looked back at each other, "Um, wanna play something on x-box?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure." She smiled, "At least till they get here. . ."

"Yeah."

**A/N:**

**I know, it seems awkward, but that's because it is. I like Holly and all. But I feel like she's once of those girls that is more like what guys want, but not in the reality kind of way. . .But knowing myself, I'm probably wrong.**

**And Rodrick and Gracie are old enough, that I wouldn't be surprised by them getting married. Just my thoughts. :)) R&R if you want to.**

**~Justanothergirl~**

**P.s.: Sorry it's so short of a chapter. Just wanted it to get out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out Rowley and Holly never showed up. Later on, the next day, Patty asked Holly what happened. She just smiled at her, "Nothing Patty, Rowely and I just happened to run into each other and we decided, "Hey, why not take a walk together. We must have forgotten about the time, and when we did realize it was already so late."

Patty sighed, feeling a fear of why she was so happy by Holly's answer sink in "It doesn't matter, we just worried about you is all."

"Really, I thought you had fun with Greg and all that." She said, eyes shifting towards me.

Patty smiled.

She really did have fun with Heffely. Not that she would be admitting it any time soon. "It was okay, . . .I guess." she's say, as The two best friends walked the halls of our school, passing people as they walked by.

She looked over at Holly, "Hey, Holly. What do you think of Greg?"

Holly looks back at her puzzled, "Um, I don't really know, he's best friends with you anyways."

Patty pause, that was true. . .but that wasn't how she meant it. "Yeah, he is, isn't he? Well, he's great anyways." She says, as they linked arms, trying to get out of the way of people walking the opposite of them. Some guys whistle at Holly and her. Patty gave them her best dirty look.

"Yeah, but you guys always act like you hate each other. Yet when you guys see each other, you get so into your convos, that you don't even notice the people around you, it so funny to watch." She says casually, while laughing.

Patty nods, smiling, "Yeah, that does happen sometimes, doesn't it." she says thoughtfully, thinking about it to herself.

She felts Holly stop her by pulling her back, and stared at her. Patty looked back towards her, "What?"

"You aren't considering dumping Matt for Greg, are you?" she asks, her face a little troubled.

Patty felt her heart beat start up, "W-what! No way! I don't think that way about Heffely! What in the world made you think that way?!" Patty asked, blushing, and pulling a strand behind her ear. Someone bumped into her, and she glared at the laughing jock who had almost made her fall, and his friends who laughed with him, "Hey, Patty, tell Matty Watty we said hi!"

"I will, Marky babi-e." She teased back in a mocking voice, which sounded a lot like his girlfriends.

A hint of blush appeared on his cheeks as the guys teased him, and some girls passing by just smiling and rolling their eyes, or giggling. He rolled his eyes and laughed with them.

Holly smiled along. "I think it's cute!" she said, after they were out of earshot from the popular group like themselves, "The way he lets her call him that." Patty smiled. It was true. Mark Buchner always had a sense to knock anyone down who made fun of him. But when it came up about Debra and her many nicknames, and lovey dovey stuff, he said nothing. Just smiled, and blushed at their teasing, it was really sweet. Too bad Matt didn't act that way around his friends when Patty was around. He just tended to make fun of her, and insulted her with his friends, soon after words apologizing to her, and saying it would never happen again. And as always, she would say it was alright.

Patty headed for her lockers when the bell rang. She quickly got to her locker at close to the end of the cafeteria hall, and gasped, "Heffely? Why are you here?" She asked, as Holly exited to go to class.

He looked over at her walking up to him, "This is my locker Patty, see." he said pointing to the opened locker that was right next to hers.

"This has to be a mix up, this is Matt's locker." she snapped, feeling angered, but mostly because she felt defenseless.

He shrugs, "Hey, don't look at me. The principle put me here, not like I chose it." He looked frustrated himself as he grabbed his books.

Shocked by the way he was acting, she reached out to him, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

He sighs, "Nothing." he replied, walking away.

She grabs him by his sleeve, "Yeah right, that's not how I see it, what's up?" she asked curiously.

He wasn't even looking her in the eyes though, actually he's looking at her soft hand.

"Why does it matter?" he mumbled softly.

She let go. "Um, it doesn't I was just wondering." her hand felt warm, and a little sweaty. Her face became a little flushed, and her pupils dilated.

He turns towards her, staring at her straight in the eyes, and smiling softly, lips parted. "You just don't seem to want to ever be around me lately, that's all."

She scratch the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed, "Yeah, I know, but I do. I like doing things with you Heffely, I've just been busy-"

"With Matty?" He mocked with dripping sarcasm, a certain darkness growing in his eyes.

Her heart begun to race, "Yeah, but I really do want to spend time with you, I swear, so how about tomorrow we go out to a movie, and I buy you lunch, how does that sound?"

"As long as it's not too gory." He said after a while, grinning, his spirits seemed lifted by their plans. "Ya know what I mean."

She laughed, knowing that only Rowley and she knew that Greg hated gory movies. Not that he would have admitted it to her if she hadn't lived with him for so long.

"Yes, cry baby, I know you are terrified of anything that has to do with chopped off limbs, so will go to a PG13 one with no sight of limbs off of anyone. But only as long as I get to hold the popcorn!"

He groaned, "But you're always so jumpy, you'll end up spilling it all over us!" he sighed, half smiling.

"Fine, we put it in one seat between us, okay? So than neither of us spill. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled.

They started talking, and laughing at the time they had caused a man to end up chasing Rodrick in the theater, because Greg had accidentally thrown his popcorn all over on the guys girlfriend. It was dark, so he asked which one of them threw it, and Patty and Greg both pointed at Rodrick. Watching Rodrick run around the movie theater with a big bulky guy chasing him was probably the highlight of that evening. Besides Gracie was mad at him that night so she just smiled, sat back, and watched him, while eating her popcorn.

Patty and Greg came back to reality when they realized that their teacher was walking past them, and giving both of them a stern look.

"Oops." Greg whispered, looking over at her, amusement written on his grinning face, and twinkled in his eyes.

Oh wow! Holly had been totally right!

Heffely and she did truly get lost in our own little world. . . "How annoying!" She growled, angry at herself for being so intrigued by what she and Greg were talking about.

She walk quickly behind him as they walk into class right behind their teacher.

The teacher watched them both as they took their seats. The teacher scolded them, and than turned to write something on the black board.

Patty look back at Holly, and Holly gives her a knowing look.

"Crap."

Gregs P.O.V

Greg felt that Miss Trueman was not very happy with him right now. She shot Greg a look while he re-read the literature book she had assigned him to read out loud, and later write and essay on.

But He was not really focused on that. He was focused thinking about Patty, and how it finally felt like maybe they'd be able to spend sometime together tomorrow. Not that they didn't spend a lot of time together, but seriously, homework was not the same as going to a movie with each other.

After he was done with his paper, and reading, he heard Freggly say something about his sick scab, and decided to tune that out, as he turned back to look at Rowley, who, of course, was smiling and listening contently to the teacher.

You see Rowley always had this problem, and it was called being a goodie, goodie. So for Greg to help him sometimes draw away from that image made him feel that he was a pretty good friend. "And I am, obviously!" Greg said to readers, smiling slyly.

He decided to pass Rowley a note.

Rowley gave Greg a confused look, and then smiled, realizing the note was for him.

Greg watched him open it.

Note: Where were you last night? Patty was overly annoying with how worried she was about you and Holly.

Rowley looked up at him after reading the last part. He seemed some what uncomfortable, and even a little guilty as he quickly wrote back.

Greg felt a little nervous. What was he so guilty about? And why did he look over at Holly.'

Greg the note that Rowley gave back to him. And read, Note: I was out with Holly because she wanted to go for a walk and I couldn't let her just walk alone. . .

Love Rowley, your best friend forever ,xoxo

Gregs eyes widened. 'Holly and Rowley? Rowley and Holly? This had to be some weird joke. . .'

His best friend and the girl of his dreams. . .Walked outside together (Gulp) romantically?

He nervously wrote back. Note: Rowley! First of all it is sort of weird to say love your best friend forever, and xoxo to your best guy friend, especially when you happen to be a guy yourself! And what do you mean you went out with Holly? Holly Peterson with the long chin, and mole with a hair? Or My Holly Hills? The girl I had a crush on since day one?! WHY?!

Your manly, and non-girly, like yourself, friend, who punches guys who say xoxo in the gut, Greg!'

He hand the note quickly back to his so called best friend once he saw the teacher not glaring at him.

He heard a whimper.

And fast scribbling.

And than a hand on his shoulder.

Greg looked at the hand and saw a note holding it.

He took it, and the hand quickly moved away from me.

Note: I'm so sorry Greg! I never meant to hurt you!I'm such an awful friend! I stole the girl my best friend loves! I'm so bad! I should be beaten up! I understand if you never want to speak to me again. Sorry my xoxo's are so lame. . .I'm a lame friend!

3 Rowley! Better?

P.s. I'm sorry Greg, please still be my friend!

Greg rubbed my eyes and realized that he was being an idiot. Of course Rowley was an awful friend, but he was an awful friend too if he didn't allow Rowley to see her.

And he just realized that Holly was his dream girl, and that was all she was, was a dream. And once he realized that, it dawned on him.

'I love Patty.'

He was in love with her. . .

Her smile, her mad face, her happy face. Her tears, her heart, her body, and her soul. Her eyes, her moody mood swings. . .Okay, I think you get the picture, right? Wrong.

He was in love with the girl who drove him nuts, who makes him roll my eyes, who he fought and argue with, Who could sometimes obnoxiously say "Heffely" around his family, and knew right away that she was referring to him, and yet even though it was obnoxious, it felt special when she said it. He had always seen her as more than just one of his best friends. But always just thought it was a little crush that he would get over someday.

He looked over at her. His eyes finally opened to the truth. He was (he hated how this sounded so girly!) Madly, deeply,passionately, head over heels in love with non other than Patty Farrell! His enemy from the beginning of his school day was the one he wanted to grab and hold in his arms, smelling her sweet smelling soft hair.

She seemed to realize someone was staring at her, so she looked over also, and looked Greg straight in the eyes. They widened and she quickly looked away .

Greg looked away also, and scratched the back of his head, blushing, and trying to concentrate on the lesson, and not on how self-conscious he felt.

Than he heard it. He heard chair scrape against the floor, and saw Rowley come in front of him and grab his arm, "GREG! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD JUST CAUSE I WALKED WITH HOLLY, AND THOUGHT SHE WAS REALLY PRETTY, AND BOUGHT HER A CONE OF ICE CREAM! PLEASE STAY MY FRIEND! IF I LOSE YOU, I WILL FEEL LIKE A PART OF ME IS M-M-MISSING!" He snorts, teary eyed, and snot coming down his nose.

"Ew!" Greg cringes , and looks around, seeing everyone staring at them. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Rowley, you're embarrassing me!" Greg say through gritted teeth, patting his best friends shoulder. "It's fine, you can have her, I don't like her that way. Not like you do. . ." he said quietly. putting a hand to his face to hide his embarrassment, and hearing the kids chuckle around the room. Why did Rowley always choose the most public place to be so embarrassing.

Rowley sniffled, "I do not deserve your friendship Greg! You are the best friend a guy could ask for!" he said, taking Greg in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I know you don't buddy." He sigh, rolling his eyes. Rowley really should have just signed up for the drama club already. "But too bad, you're stuck with me." Greg say, patting his back, chuckling, and feeling a little awkward since everyone was just staring at them, opened mouthed.

Than he sees her. Short midget Miss Trueman was glaring at them, her hands on her hips, and her lips firmly pressed together. Than she opened her mouth to speak, "Heffely, Jefferson! I have two detention slips with your name on it. So come here now!" She said, with a tone Greg swore he only ever heard supernatural beings, or demons on tv before.

Greg and Rowley part, and glanced at each other as they walk up to her.

"If this ever happens in my classroom again, so help me, I am willing to get fired to smack both of your bottoms for you to learn at least one of my lessons!" She hissed, glasses hitched up, looking up at them.

Than she handed them both detention slips. "Go straight to the principles office. Tell him I sent you for interrupting my class, and making everyone in here feel very uncomfortable with your girly affections for each other." she said, making the whole class laugh, except for of course, Holly, and Patty. But Greg saw Patty grin out of the corner of his eye.

And even though he was embarrassed beyond belief, he still couldn't help but smile also seeing her do so.

"That's enough!" The teacher said sternly to everyone. "Get moving you two!" She growled, watching them walk away.

Rowley looked like he felt so bad.

His head was down in shame.

"Man, mom is going to be so disappointed." he said, walking down the halls with Greg as they both headed to the principles office.

Greg put his arm around Rowley, "Aw, come on, I'm sure she'll understand." Greg says, knowing that his mom was going to kill him just as much.

"You know, you're probably right." he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Thanks for not hating me about the whole Holly thing."

Greg chuckled, "Hey, if it makes you feel better. I know just started to realize I am not really as into her as I thought.

He seemed surprised, "Really? Because the way you ignored me in there at our last note made me a little worried."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just thinking." he say with a smile.

"Really?" Rowley asked. "About what?"

Greg felt a little nervous, "About. . .how I really felt. . .about. . .someone else. . ." he said very slowly.

Rowley paused, turning to look at him, he gave Greg a look, "About. . .who?"

Greg scratched his neck. "About someone I've always know, we're really close, and I really like that person. . . a lot. . .you might even say. . .I'm in love with them."

Rowley looked even more strange, "Huh, Greg. . .I'm flattered, really. . .but I'm not . . .oh how do I say this. . .I-I don't think of you at all in that way. . .Sorry!" He said, his face in a concerned knot of how he thought Greg would react. "I mean, I didn't know you were in love with me. . .but I can't say I played you or anything. . .Man, this is a little awkward . . ." Greg cut him off short,

"W-wait! What are you talking about! GROSS! I'm talking about Patty!" He shouts, giving Rowley a disgusted look. "Why would you even think that Rowley! Geez! That is so sick, man!"

He looks relieved, and defensive, "Hey, you'd have thought that I was saying the same thing if you we're hearing me say that to you Greg! And whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! You just admitted to having feelings for P-Patty Ferrel!" He said, wided eyed in shock.

Greg clasped his hand over his mouth tightly.

'Did I actually do that?!' he thought to himself fearfully.

Oh no. . .

Rowley looked very confused, "You did, you just said it a while ago. "I'm talking about Patty"!" He said, mimicking Greg.

Greg had his hand in his hair. "Look, Rowley, just forget I ever, ever told you that. . Please?!" He than begs, the last part his hands are held in a pleading way.

"Just till I can figure this all out."

Rowley looks unhappy. "But Greg. You and Patty. . .Patty and you. . .It's just all so weird. . .Weird!"

He nods, and sighs, "Yeah, I know. And I can't be selfish and just tell her. We are best friends after all."

Rowley rolled his eyes, "Greg, we've talked about this before. You need to not be so afraid of commitment."

Greg rolled his eyes too. "Rowley, be quite! We need to get to the principles office."

He nods. "Weird, so that was the girl we we're talking about last time. It was Patty."

Greg puts both his hands in his pocket, shrugging "It's always been her."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"AW!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, hitting is not very nice Greg!"

"Heh, heh."

"Ow! Hey!"

Patty's P.O.V

Class was dismissed, and Holly came up and grabbed her arm as she walked out of the room. "Patty, we need to talk!"

Patty looked back at her, "About what." Holly smiled. "You knew Greg liked me, huh?"

Patty felt surprised, "Well, yeah, I did actually."

She nodded as they walked down towards Patty's locker. "Than you knew, and you didn't tell me because. . ." she paused, and that moment on Patty knew that she might have just figured out that Patty had feelings for Greg. "Because,. . .I knew you didn't like him that way, and you told me you liked Rowley! So. . .So what? It wasn't that serious of a crush anyways."

Patty felt Holly's eyes on her as she opened her locker, and put her books in quickly. Getting her other books out for her next class.

"Patty." Holly said. Patty looked at her nervously. "What?"

"You like Greg. . .But what about Matt?"

Patty feels herself freeze. "I do not like Heffely, Holly! Not in this life time! Or in any other!" Patty says with a shaky voice.

Holly is just still staring at her. "Patty, that isn't fair to Matt. And Greg seems to still like me. Just be careful that you choose the one who really cares about you. . .Okay." She says, and small sympathetic smile showing up on her face that she understood.

Patty felt her blood boil a little. "I know that! Not that I need to since I don't feel that way."

Holly just shrugs, and smiles. "I didn't know Greg felt that way about me. . .H-how long did he feel that way?"

Patty sees the look on Holly's face, and her heart drops. Holly looked a little smitten by the thought of him liking her. "Um,for over a few years."

"How many."

"Five."

"WOW!" She said, a gleam in her eye. "That's a long time!"

Patty tries to smile. "Yeah, but it's not like you like him or anything. . .because you like Rowley, right?"

Holly seems to pause to think about it. "And whats so wrong about liking two guys. . .Now I just know which one I like more." She giggled, cupping Patty's hands with hers.

Patty give her a look, "Really, Holly, really?!"

"What?" she asked, looking all innocent.

Patty sighs, "Nothing." she'd figure out soon.

But Patty's gut had felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks, which was not a pleasant feeling, not one bit.

And that smile on Holly's face was not helping her situation any.

"Great!" She sighed, wishing she could just forget all this happened.

And she wished she could just be with Heffley now, and forget everything of the start of this day.

A/N:

I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. But I did say I'd be back, right, and it took me a while, but I am.

Hopefully someone sees this is up again. I love sharing my stories. R&r if you'd like. I love Patty and Greg. :)


End file.
